Ángel Mío
by Darklac Rivera
Summary: Después de la batalla de Londres Integra comienza a tener un extraño comportamiento ¿A qué se deberá?
1. Chapter 1

"Ángel mío"

Narra Integra desde su alcoba:

-Han pasado dos años desde que termino la batalla librada en Londres. Mil soldados del "Tercer Reich" Tres mil soldados de "La Novena cruzada" y tres millones de ingleses, quedando solo yo, Seras y Alucard. Él desapareció dejando sólo un cubo de concreto con el sello Cromwell- inhaló un poco de su puro –Trajimos al calabozo su ataúd y ése cubo- exhaló tabaco dejando escapar un suspiro, a lo lejos pudo mirar a través de su ventana que estaba anocheciendo. Se quito la ropa, dejándose solo una braga y su camisa.

-¿Qué le sucede a la ama Integra?- Seras Victoria sirviente del vampiro Alucard, estaba haciendo su vuelo nocturno como cada noche la hacía –Hay cosas en las cuales no hay que meternos Mignonette- el alma en su interior Pip Bernadotte –Jé, tiene razón Bernadotte-san- bebía un poco de sangre médica –Mejor continuemos Mignonette- -Sí, terminemos con el vuelo de esta noche Bernadotte-san- Seras continuo su vuelo nocturno.

-Ah…- volvió a tomar otro puro Integra y se puso sus sandalias –Hace tiempo que no visitó el calabozo, sólo iré a dar un vistazo- Integra salió de su habitación, se encaminó hasta el final del pasillo donde estaban las escaleras, se tomó de los hombros ya que comenzó a sentir un poco de frío, miro que las ventanas no estuvieran abiertas, no le dio mucha importancia y continuó su pequeña travesía. Finalmente llegó al pasillo que lleva al calabozo, cada paso que daba ella una brisa completamente fría se sentía sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo, se frotó un poco su brazo, por un instante pudo sentir la mano de Alucard en su hombro "Imposible, él desapareció hace dos años" dio media vuelta para comprobar si sólo era su imaginación –Debió ser mi imaginación de nuevo- exhaló humo de su puro –De verdad lo extraño a él- bajaba las escaleras y el frío era más insoportable e Integra comenzó a jadear por falta de aire pensó que estaba escalando una montaña –Creo que me voy a desmayar…maldición- ella cayó pero en su caída unos brazos la atraparon.

-Integra despierta, mi querida ama despierte- era la voz de Alucard, era lo que Integra quería oír después de todo este tiempo, cuando pudo abrir los ojos buscó primero el rostro pálido de su sirviente –Es un sueño ó sigo desmayada- se quitó los anteojos –No, esto es real mi querida ama- Alucard miró sus ojos azules –Ya veo- Integra observó que aún estaba como vino al calabozo, abrazo a su fiel sirviente –Espera ¿Qué haces?- Alucard quedó atónito ante el acto de su ama, miró que ella entrelazo sus brazos a su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se acercaron un poco a su pecho, cuando ella terminó el entrelazamiento lo abrazo fuerte –Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, tanto que quiero hacer contigo- Integra confesó mientras le susurraba al oído –Yo también…- -¡Shh!- lo calló –Déjame terminar, desde que era niña mi vida siempre estuvo en peligro, pero siempre estabas allí para salvarme. Será que eres demonio, pero ví en ti un ángel, sonará absurdo, pero es lo que siente mi corazón- Integra le tomó una de sus manos mientras se incorporaba a levantarse de nuevo, con la mano que ella le tomó la llevo a su pecho dirigiéndolo a su corazón –Mi corazón a pesar de que está muerto comenzó a latir de nuevo desde que mis ojos te miraron la primera vez, sé que soy un alma errante que tiene más de 5 siglos de vida, pero me enamoré poco a poco haciendo sentir vivo mi pálido ser- Alucard susurró también –Entonces ¿Qué esperas para romper el hechizo?- Integra lo tomó de su rostro acercándolo hacía ella lo suficiente como para que se besarán, pero Alucard la detuvo con un dedo en medio de ellos dos –Aún no es el momento mi amada líder. Ya llegará el momento adecuado- Alucard comenzó a desaparecer -¡Alucard! Espera no me dejes- las lágrimas de Integra comenzaban a brotar –Siempre estaré contigo, en tus noches largas, en tus tristezas, en todo. Dijiste que era un ángel para ti ¿No? Entonces trataré de serlo- Alucard desapareció por completo -¡Alucard!...-.

Integra despertó en su alcoba confundida por saber sí era su imaginación o fue un simple sueño, se puso los anteojos y buscó primero sus guantes, lo más peculiar era que encontró el guante derecho con el sello Cromwell. Se puso el guante con el sello y el mismo sello brillo por sí solo, finalmente pudo escuchar la voz de Alucard: "-Dije que siempre estaría contigo y eso haré mi querida ama-". Integra sonrío mientras le brotaba una lágrima de alegría –Como dije anteriormente, tal vez seas un demonio pero para mí serás un ángel que siempre me cuida. Espero volver a verte mi fiel sirviente, aunque pasen los años aquí estaré esperándote.-

Fin…


	2. A través del Cristal

"A través del cristal"

Toda Inglaterra estaba a punto de presenciar una de las peores catástrofes después de la segunda guerra mundial.

-Lo recuerdo bien…- Integra la líder de la familia Hellsing a sus cuarenta primaveras se veía como una mujer de 20 años por el entrenamiento que hacía con el esgrima, dejó escapar un suspiro con el tabaco de su puro –Esa ocasión todo lo que quedaba del "Tercer Reich" nos atacó con todo lo que tenía. Los zeppelines llegaron por el Támesis haciendo volar todo el país, miraba como Londres ardía, era como ver el infierno, jamás había visto algo así, por primera vez no sabía qué hacer. En esos momentos sentí la voz de mi fiel sirviente en mi mente- Integra se quitó los anteojos –Él me dijo así: "Usted sabrá qué hacer, lo lleva en la sangre mi querida ama, no se detenga por un simple contratiempo". En ese pude sentir su mano en mi hombro, su voz la logré oír cerca de mi oído y su boca estaba cerca de mi cuello. Él estaba ahí como de costumbre apoyándome y dándome consejos en los malos momentos, a pesar de que estaba aún en el Mediterráneo sentía su fría presencia arropar mi calor- se levantó y miró por su ventana era luna llena, buscó otro puro y lo encendió, inhaló y exhaló tabaco dejando escapar un suspiro largo y melancólico –Pero eso fue hace mucho ¿Cuánto tiempo más Alucard? ¿Cuánto más estaré aquí esperándote?- salió de su habitación caminó con su puro hacia la azotea, su gabardina verde parecía bailar con el aire frío de Londres. Integra comenzó a sentir una brisa que le hizo poco a poco perder la conciencia -Ah… pero qué- su aliento disminuyo tanto para que después de un suspiro entrará en trance. Integra cayó como una hoja que cae de un árbol suave y fría a la vez, unos brazos detuvieron su caída.

Ella pudo distinguir esa fría escencia era la de Alucard –Eh ¿Dónde estoy?- -En la fría nada mi querida ama, aquí es donde estamos- Integra intentó incorporarse en los brazos de su fiel sirviente -¿Cómo llegaste aquí Alucard?- -¿Cómo llegué aquí? Yo estoy en todo Integra, tus suspiros, en las veces que tienes ganas de gritar- ella atónita no sabía qué hacer a pesar de que todo lo que dijo él era cierto, lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar su mejilla –Es que realmente te extraño, a habido ocasiones en las que no sé qué hacer, hasta ahora creo inconscientemente bebo y bebo a más no poder- bajo la mirada -¡Shh!...- la calló un momento –Como te dije anteriormente yo estoy en todo, y siempre estaré contigo. Él que te provoca sueños placenteros soy yo, él que te da brisas frías en tus tristezas y penas soy yo, tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, pero aún no puedo regresar, necesito terminar una última cosa- -¿Por cuánto tiempo?- -No lo sé- -Entonces volveré a estar sola- -No, estoy a tu lado siempre lo eh estado, aunque no me reflejé en un cristal aquí estoy- ella le tomó de su rostro con sus dos manos -¿Lo prometes?- -Lo prometo- Integra acercó poco a poco sus rostros a la altura de los labios para que ella guardará un recuerdo aunque sea antes de que su fiel sirviente se marchará de nuevo, antes de que se dieran el beso que rompería la tensión entre los dos, Integra despertó en su alcoba respiraba agitada y profundamente –Parece ser que tuvo una pesadilla Integra-sama- Seras Victoria estaba a su lado –Sí, creo que solo fue eso, una pesadilla…- -Bueno hay muchas cosas que hacer, así que vístase y veremos las labores del día- Seras abrió las cortinas de la alcoba de Integra, Integra estando un poco triste buscó algo en su cama y encontró algo muy particular eran los anteojos de Alucard, así lo que pasó ésa noche fue real, Integra se echó a llorar de alegría, se puso los anteojos y pudo mirar a su fiel sirviente "-Te dije que siempre te miraría a través de un cristal así que lo único que puedo hacer es esto, dejarte mis anteojos, nos veremos, adiós.- la imagen de la ilusión de Alucard desapareció e Integra se levantó de su cama y miro por la ventana mirando hacia abajo donde estaba el calabozo –Aquí te esperaré. Y gracias Alucard, sé que no puedo verte a través de un cristal pero sí en mi mente, nos vemos- una de sus lágrimas caía al barandal de su penthouse.

Fin… u.


End file.
